


Sister Nicci

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which of her Sisters would be dull enough to trust her without question, and follow her to their deaths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Nicci

Nicci pitied her Sisters. Of course, they were not her _real_ siblings, she was an only child, but they were apart of the same Order as she. From beneath her veil, she looked over each as she passed out the prayer books, her eyes connecting with few. Those were the Sisters whom, she supposed, she did not pity. They were those of the Dark, those which knew of the wretchedness in this world. They understood the Keepers true intentions, how he had blessed them each with power and strength. How he would liberate the world. But he needed their help.

As her eyes fluttered throughout the room, she pondered in her head of whom she would lure out of the crowd. Who would be the most susceptible to a small white lie. Who would be most vulnerable. Which of her Sisters would be dull enough to trust her without question, and follow her to their deaths? Finally, her eyes settled on Sister Gretta. The poor, jubilant woman. Dedicated to her cause as a Sister of the Dark, to serving the Keeper, would be doing just that in the most honorable of ways. She was the Sister whom had the most Han, next to herself. She was the Sister whom Nicci would rob of both her life and Han that night.

In this world of pain and suffering, the Keeper wanted only those who were strong enough to see to his purposes. Those who could fight off the Seeker and the Mother Confessor, kill them if need be. Nicci wanted to be that one. She wanted the honor of delivering their souls to the dark lord. Her master would be most pleased, but that wasn't why she wanted to be the one. She didn't know why, she just knew that it had to be her. It was a do or die situation. Sooner or later, Sister Gretta or another would be after her, and her Han. They were the misfits whom deterred from the Light, but each wanted only one thing: to be the one who pleased the Keeper the most.

As the prayer was lead by the Prelate, Sister Nicci thought only of dark things. Like her dacra sluicing through Sister Gretta's throat.

They were not her _real_ siblings, she was an only child. They were merely a part of the same Order as she.


End file.
